


Danganronpa x Reader Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Very short drabble requests from the tumblr I share with my sister.Seriously, though, these are typically super short.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 398





	1. Mondo with his S/O, who stays up for nights on end

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this has been taken from me and my sister's tumblr blog, which is called cottoncanon.

It’s three in the morning. The room is rather silent, aside from the click of your fingers against the keyboard of your laptop. You’re working on a school project. You tended to stay up for days on end doing things, so why not get a project done while you’re awake?

You’re sitting comfortably on the couch in your living room, a travel mug of cold water beside you. The atmosphere is cozy, despite how dark the room is. Only the dim light from your laptop illuminates the scene.

Your fingers freeze when you suddenly hear footsteps. And with the flick of a light switch, the room fills itself with yellow light. You squint your eyes for a moment as they adjust, looking up to see who had turned on the lights.

Mondo is standing beside the light switch, his arms crossed. You know he typically doesn’t like it when you stayed up for so long, so you sigh.

He calls out your name, firstly. His tone is firm and you can sense the slight anger lacing it.

“Mondo.” you respond, unsure of what else you could really say.

“How long ‘ave you been up?” Mondo asks you. He looks tired.

“Umm…” you purse your lips. It’s been about three days now. That would probably make Mondo disappointed in you, but you can’t bring yourself to lie to his dumb handsome face. You sigh. “Three days.”

“What?!” yep, Mondo sounds disappointed, but also kind of surprised. Letting out a sigh of his own, he saunters over to you, placing his hand behind your laptop.

He gently pushes down, allowing the laptop to close. Your eyes flicker up at him. You’re confused. He pulls the laptop from your grasp and sets it on the coffee table, never once breaking eye contact with you. Then, to your surprise, he wraps his firm, strong arms around your torso, lifting you up. You let out a small gasp of surprise, but don’t struggle against him. Why would you? Being carried by him feels nice, honestly.

He quietly walks off, carrying you into the bedroom you both share. He then quite literally drops you onto the soft bed, proceeding to lay beside you. Before you could even ask any questions, his warm arms are around you again and you’re being pulled closer to him. Your head rests against his chest. It relaxes you, and very clearly relaxes him as well.

“Mondo?” your voice is barely above that of a whisper.

“Sleep.” is all he says. His voice is deep and soft. It soothes you.

Before you could even argue, he presses his chapped lips to your forehead. He litters a few kisses across your forehead and cheek, all relatively soft. Your face grows pink with blush. Pressing your lips to his cheek, Mondo’s face begins to match the shade of pink yours has. You let out a quiet giggle, your lips curling into a smile. You feel tired. Maybe sleeping for a while wouldn’t be so bad?

You let your eyes close. All you can feel is the warmth of Mondo, his arms still protectively wrapped around you.

“I love you.” is the last thing you say to him for the night.

And after a few moments of silence…

“I love you, too.”

You both fall asleep with smiles on your faces.


	2. Chihiro having their tears kissed away by their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 39. Kissing tears from the other’s face.

You find Chihiro in their dorm room. Their head is in their hands and they’re sobbing their eyes out. The execution you both had to witness last night has them in shambles. Seeing the life drain from the murderer’s eyes made them feel sick to their stomach.

You immediately begin to comfort them. You sit on the bed with them, immediately taking their small, soft hands in yours. They look up at you with their wet eyes and you feel your heart ache. You decide to comfort them in the best way you can - or well, the first thing that came to mind, at least.

You bring your face close to theirs and kiss one of their tears away. Their cheeks turn a little pink. You see it is progress, so you continue, bringing your lips up to another tear and kissing it out of existence. Chihiro squeezes your hands a little as you continue to kiss and kiss the tears away.

It’s honestly making you both feel better. Chihiro lets go of your hands in favor of just wrapping their arms around you. They hold you tightly, and you wrap your own arms around them in turn, protectively. All the while, you’re continuing to litter kisses all across their face, but especially on the tears that spill from their eyes.

On the bright side, they’re crying much less. They’re even smiling a bit. You can hear them repeatedly mumbling that they love you and, between kisses, you remind them that you love them, too. Everything feels calmer in the room as you both give each other reassurance and comfort. You love them very much.

And they love you, too.


	3. Kyoko kissing the back of her S/O’s hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

You two are studying some notes of her together. They have to do with her past cases as a detective. You watch in admiration and awe as she describes the events of her previous cases in an impressive amount of detail. She has every last bit of every case scrawled into a neat brown notepad.

She lets you touch the notepad, allowing you to flick through the pages and review some notes for yourself. You find yourself getting particularly interested in one of her first cases, in which she investigated a double murder. Your eyes slowly scan the page, taking in every neatly written word. You immerse yourself in the case. Reality slips away.

Only to come crashing back down on you when you feel something - or rather someone - take your hand. Blood rushes to your face as you watch Kyoko bring your hand up to her lips, allowing her eyes to gently close. She lips curl into a smile as she presses her lips against the back of your hand, only making your face glow a brighter shade of red.

When you finally feel her small lips leave your hand, you open your mouth, taking a moment to gather your thoughts before finally asking, “K-Kyoko? Why d-did you do that?”

That small smile of hers quickly switches itself out for a little smirk. “You looked so pretty like that, immersed in my work.”

Your face is so red right now.

“Now then, let us get back to studying my cases.” Kyoko keeps a gently hold on your hand as she flips to the next page and begins to describe the next case to you.


	4. Kazuichi receiving a goodbye kiss from his S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 10. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

“I’ll be going now.” you told Kazuichi.

You two were hanging in his garage as he worked away on some car. You were mostly just watching him work and making conversation, not that there was a problem with that. You loved it, actually. You could talk to Kazuichi for hours upon hours without getting bored.

Kazuichi decided to take a moment to stop working, looking over at you. He was oily and greasy from work, but you didn’t care. You still thought he looked adorable.

“Aw, already?” Kazuichi sighed.

“You know I have things to do, honey.” you said with a smile.

Kazuichi only gave a nod, saying, “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Smile growing, you sauntered over to him and gave him a hug. You could very clearly smell the oil and sweat on him, but you honestly couldn’t care less. You wouldn’t let it ruin your goodbye hug. You felt Kazuichi gently wrap his own arms around you, making you relax a little.

Then his face got closer to yours. Closer. Closer.

Aaand bam, he was kissing you!

You felt his chapped lips touch yours. The kiss was surprisingly gentle. It was soothing. All you felt was his lips against yours and your heart beating faster. Both of your cheeks turned the same shade of pink.

When you finally pulled away, you didn’t think twice about what had just occurred. He grinned at you, showing off his sharp teeth. You grinned right back, giggling a little.

“I’ll see you later.” you said before finally turning on your heel and walking out of the garage.


	5. Fuyuhiko pouting, only for his S/O to kiss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 16. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

Fuyuhiko was mad about something. He had been ranting and rambling to you about it for about twenty minutes now. The angered rambling of his was actually kind of cute. Seeing so much seething rage stored in someone so tiny was a little humorous.

He punctuated his next sentence with the cross of his arms. He was fucking pouting. Oh, you loved this adorable little gangster. You felt yourself blush a little at his pure cuteness.

Then you got an idea. Oooh, you got a devilish little idea. You didn’t want to see Fuyuhiko pouting. Well, okay, it was a little cute, but you wanted to make him feel better, and you knew just how to go about doing that.

You brought yourself closer to Fuyuhiko, gently cupping his cheeks. He didn’t even have time to react before you swiftly pulled him into a kiss. It was quick and a bit messy, and when you pulled away, you could see his face turning beet red. He wasn’t exactly pouting anymore, but he wasn’t smiling either.

“You…” he started, sounding a little upset.

But he never exactly finished his sentence. Instead, he took you by the cheeks and pulled you right into another kiss. This one was less messy, and it felt much better. He wrapped his arms around you as you wrapped your arms around him.

Huh. Maybe he was just upset that you broke the kiss so quickly?


	6. Ibuki kissing her fem S/O in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 41. Kisses shared under an umbrella.  
> Reader is specifically female in this.

You found Ibuki in the rain. It was pouring and she was getting absolutely drenched. You, on the other hand, were completely dry, since you had a big umbrella in your hands. You almost immediately sprinted over to her, holding your umbrella out.

She didn’t notice you until you had your umbrella over her head, shielding her from the wrath of the rain. She spun around, her eyes quickly lighting up when she sees that you were the one who saved her from the rain. Her eyes always lit up that way when she saw you, but you never once got sick of it. In fact, you seemed to love it more every time. 

“Hey, Ibuki.” you waved to her with your free hand. “What are you doing out here?”

She excitedly explained how she wanted to check out a new store that had opened and wasn’t expecting rain. She probably just didn’t check the weather, because you knew from the beginning that it was going to rain today. In the midst of her excited rambling, she wrapped her arms around you, thanking you for sharing your umbrella. And before you could utter any kind of response, she swiftly pulled your lips to hers in the form of a quick, but loving kiss.

Your face was beet red when she pulled away. Hell, you didn’t have the time to fully comprehend the kiss because she quickly pulled you in for another. It was a longer kiss this time, and you could feel your heart beating faster. The moment felt so sweet to you, so loving…

But then you accidentally dropped the umbrella, drenching you two in heavy rain. Whoops. Don’t worry, when you guys got home, you dried off and had even more kisses!!


	7. Fuyuhiko accidentally brushing lips with his S/O before full on kissing them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

It was early in the morning. Like, really early. You thought it was maybe five or six in the morning. You were in bed with Fuyuhiko, feeling drowsy. Also, your nose was running. Maybe you were coming down with something? You weren’t sure. What you did know is that you definitely needed a tissue. Actually, there was a box of tissues on the nightstand beside the bed, but it was on Fuyuhiko’s side.

You were too lazy to stand up and walk over to the other side of the bed, so you instead decided you would just sit up and reach for it. You propped yourself up on your knees and set a hand on the bed to hopefully help you keep your balance. You then stretch your arm out, attempting to reach for the tissue box. 

But then…

You accidentally shifted your weight forward a little too much.

You lost balance and immediately fell forward, landing right on your tiny sleeping boyfriend. Your lips touched his and he jolted awake in surprise. Good news: that kind of counted as a kiss, right? Welp, both of your reactions made it seem like it was one. Fuyuhiko’s cheeks turned pink, as did yours.

He gently shoved you off of him, asking you, “What the hell were you trying to do?”

“I wanted a tissue.” was all you said.

Fuyuhiko only sighed and shook his head, but you could tell he was smiling a little bit. He grabbed a tissue and tossed it to you. You immediately wiped your nose and blew it. You felt much better now. When you were done, you tossed the tissue into the garbage can by your bed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Fuyuhiko mumbled.

“I’m sorry for falling on you.” you gave a nervous chuckle when you said that.

“It’s fine.” Fuyuhiko’s cheeks turned brighter. “I… kinda liked how our lips touched…”

“I did, too.” your voice became softer, both of your faces slowly getting closer and closer.

“Fuck it.” Fuyuhiko said before protectively wrapping his arms around you and practically throwing his body against yours, your lips meeting to start a tired, messy kiss.


	8. Byakuya sneaking off to kiss his S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Byakuya usually didn’t show you public affection of any sort. He didn’t even tell anyone at school you were in a relationship with him, not that you told anyone either. So you were surprised to find him pulling you aside one day when you were on your way to one of your classes.

“What do you need?” you asked, blushing a bit as he gently set his hands on your shoulder.

“You.” was the only response you got, making you flustered.

He then practically dragged you away. You couldn’t believe it. You were skipping class. You were skipping class with Byakuya Togami. He took you to a stairwell, constantly looking around to make sure no one was really paying attention to you two. When he was sure you two were in the clear, he tightened his grip on your shoulders a little before beginning to kiss you. His soft lips against yours was like heaven, and you practically melted into the touch, wrapping your arms gently around his waist. You felt him smile into the kiss. God, you loved him.


	9. Yasuhiro and his S/O sneaking off to kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.  
> Yasuhiro is specifically referred to by his last name in this.

Hagakure had tried to kiss you in class, and it really flustered you. You ended up putting your hand on his face to stop him, and he basically just kissed your hand, only making you even more flustered. He seemed a little bit upset about not getting to kiss you, so you decided to make it up to him.

During lunch hour, you gently took him by the hand and led him somewhere. It took a few minutes of walking, but you and him ended up at a pretty tree outside of the school. It was big. You two were standing behind it and it concealed you both effectively. Anyone walking by wouldn’t be able to see you both.

“S/O, what’s this about?” Hagakure seemed a little bit nervous, but you were going to fix that.

You gently took both of his big hands in yours, staring at him with a glint of love in your eyes. God, he was so cute. You used your hands to pull him forward, allowing your lips to crash together, admittedly a little harder than you intended to. Nonetheless, Hagakure and you began to kiss, you gently wrapping your arms around his midsection while he draped one arm around your neck, the other resting softly in your hair. The kiss itself was soft and sweet, despite its rough, messy beginning.


	10. Chihiro receiving butterfly kisses from their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 13. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

The two of you sat in bed. You both had just gotten back from shopping. Chihiro got a new dress that they’re currently wearing, and they looked adorable. You gazed lovingly at them and they returned that gaze with just as much love.

Slowly but surely, your faces drew closer. They may have thought you wanted to give them a plain old kiss, but you didn’t. You had an idea. You gently placed your hand under their small chin and tilted their head to the side as you continued to move your face closer to theirs. 

Your faces were now mere inches away. You had moved in just close enough for your eyelashes to touch Chihiro’s soft skin. And with that, you began to rapidly blink. You were giving them butterfly kisses. You couldn’t see Chihiro’s face, but they were clearly happy with this. Their warm arms wrapped around you as they began to giggle softly.

You two spent a few minutes like this, Chihiro laughing lovingly the entire time, telling you that they loved you very much and that what you were doing was so cute. When you finally ceased your actions and drew your face further from Chihiro’s they only moved their face closer to yours and gave you a soft kiss on the nose. Blush on both of your cheeks, the two of you giggled together.


	11. Ibuki giving her S/O a kiss paired with a tight hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 47. A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.

You were making small talk with Aoi. The two of you were sharing a box of donuts and discussing swimming techniques she used. You were so preoccupied with Aoi that you didn’t notice the sound of fast footsteps that slowly grew louder and louder. Even Aoi didn’t seem to pay any mind to the noise, only taking another overly large bite from her sprinkled donut.

But then you felt someone grab your shoulders and spin you around, wrapping their arms protectively around you. You didn’t even have time to comprehend what was going on, but your lips were quickly locked with somebody else’s. Honestly, the hug was so tight that the air was almost immediately knocked out of you. You pulled away from the kiss almost immediately, trying desperately to catch your breath.

As you focused on steadying your breathing, you realized who had surprised you from behind. It was Ibuki, your girlfriend. She had a playful grin on her face. “Ibuki missed you!” she said, cheerfully.

“I...” you took a deep gasp of air before continuing, “I missed you too, Ibuki.”

Your breathing was finally back on track when you grinned back at her. She seemed like she was about to let go of you, but she froze in place when you gently grabbed her by the ascot and pulled her into a second kiss. It was much more soft and coordinated than the previous one.

Aoi decided she should probably leave-


	12. Ibuki shocking her S/O with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 33. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.

Ibuki has the tendency to take you by surprise. This time was no exception. You’re alone in your room, under the impression that Ibuki is asleep in your bed. You don’t bother to look behind you and check on her because you’re currently absorbed in school work. That book report isn’t going to write itself.

The room is eerily silent as you continue to type away at your laptop. The click of the keys are almost completely quiet, as you don’t want to wake the supposedly sleeping Ibuki. You greatly value your girlfriend’s rest.

But then you feel slim arms wrap around you from behind.

And then a kiss is being pressed to your forehead.

Then two, then three. 

You jolt up in shock, nearly falling out of your chair, but the arms hold you in place. One arm moves away and tilts your chin up. You can see Ibuki. She’s absolutely ravishing your face with kisses. No part of your face is spared from her wrath.

Between smooches, she’s giggling a little, and it makes you relax some. You honestly just let it happen. It’s nice, sweet. You hope she showers you in kisses more often.


	13. Fuyuhiko comforting his S/O, who is afraid of spiders, after they get pranked with one

Fuyuhiko was well aware of your fear of spiders. He often killed them for you, if they reared their ugly heads. Others were also aware of the fear. Once, while everyone in your class was having a little party, complete with food and drink, there were a few spiders getting rather close to the food. You got a little jittery, but Fuyuhiko was there to help calm you down some. He was going to go kill the spiders himself, but the Ultimate Imposter was already on the case. In no time, the spiders were gone and everyone could go back to eating food in peace. Everyone noticed your clear unease and jumpiness with spiders, but no one really commented on it.

Today, you were spending some time with your classmates again. Sonia, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi were at a table with you, all playing some card game that was commonly played in Sonia’s country. She idly shuffled the cards with well-practiced ease as she explained the rules of the game to you all. Fuyuhiko was gently squeezing your hand under the table, blush threatening to creep up on his cheeks as you squeezed his hand back with just as much love and enthusiasm.

As Sonia began to distribute the cards, you heard the sound of footsteps behind you, but brushed it off. Someone probably just came in the room to grab something. It was no big deal. You just kept your focus on your friends at the table. For a few moments, the footsteps were very loud, as if the person was behind you. The sound quickly became quiet again, so you just shrugged it off. Someone walked by you, so what?

“A-Ah... um...” Sonia stopped sliding cards in your direction as she began to speak. “S/O, there is something on your shoulder.”

You spun your head around to see a spider on your shoulder. It was big. Scary. Mean, most likely.

You practically jumped out of your seat, causing it to tip backwards as you let out a shriek of fear. Fuyuhiko reacted quickly, grabbed the back of your chair to prevent you from hitting the floor. You tilted your head back a bit to see that he was absolutely seething with rage. He put your chair upright again as you slowly caught your breath again.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill whoever did this to you!” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, Sonia staring quietly as Kazuichi tried to stop himself from laughing.

“H-Hey, it’s okay...” you managed to get some words out between heaves. “Honey, d-don’t be too mad.”

“That was not a very good joke.” Sonia’s lips formed a firm frown. “Are you okay, S/O?”

You only gave Sonia a brief nod before standing up from your seat. “I need a little break. Come with me, Fuyuhiko.”

Sonia and Kazuichi waves you off as you led your small, angry boyfriend to your cottage. You both plopped yourselves down on the bed, staring at each other. Fuyuhiko was clearly trying to control his anger. You opened your mouth, wanting to say more, but Fuyuhiko promptly shut you up by wrapping his arms around you tightly, pulling you close to him.

You let out a small gasp of surprise, but quickly returned the hug, relaxing a bit. “I know you don’t like it when people upset me, but please don’t be too mad about this.” you said. “It was just a joke, probably.”

“A really fuckin’ bad one.” Fuyuhiko’s voice was rather hushed. 

“Yeah, it was in bad taste, but it’s fine.” you sighed, gently running your hands through his cropped hair. “Try to relax a little. I love you, baby.”

You pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, which made him practically melt in your arms. You let yourself smile a little as you silently continued holding him close to you. Laying back on the bed, you let him relax on top of you. Maybe a nap would help you both feel better.


	14. Byakuya kissing his S/O, who is so short that they have to stand on their toes to reach him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

“What did you need me for?”

Byakuya is staring down at you, practically towering over you. He’s so tall compared to you that you just feel like a dwarf. Nonetheless, you swallow your worry down and get to the point. You asked him to meet alone for a reason. You want a kiss. 

Confidence coursing through your veins, you stand on your toes and pucker your lips, letting your eyes flutter closed. You then lean forward, expecting Byakuya’s lips to meet yours...

Only to open your eyes and find that you’re kissing his chin. Your cheeks flush pink out of embarrassment. All of your previous confidence drains out of you in an instant. Byakuya is only continuing to stare down at you. You can see the smallest smile forming on his lips, his cheeks turning the slightest bit pinker.

You remain on your toes, unsure of what to really do. You purse your lips. Welp, this is a little awkward.

“It’s pathetic how you can’t reach me.” a small smirk grows on Byakuya’s face. “I guess I’ll have to help you.”

Byakuya then bends downward before you can properly process what he said. His lips press against yours and you feel a little less awkward. Actually, you feel great. You relax after a few seconds and gently wrap your arms around your tall boyfriend, him wrapping his own arms around you in turn.


	15. Makoto and his S/O sneaking off to kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

You really want to kiss Makoto. Like, really really really want to. You don’t want to wait until the school day ends. You yearn for his warm embrace and soft lips. At first, you try to resist the urge, but you snap quickly and go up to him during lunch hour.

“Makoto, can you come with me?”

Makoto gives a small smile and nods, happily agreeing to go wherever you want! He loves you and would be more than elated to go somewhere with you. You end up sneaking him into an empty classroom in one of the less busy hallways. It’s not the most secretive place to kiss someone, but you figure it’s better than kissing him out in the open.

His mouth opens a little, and you can tell he’s about to say something, but you cut him off by gently placing your hand in his soft hair and pulling him into a kiss. He lets out a muffled noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around you and kissing back with just as much love and enthusiasm as you’re kissing him with.


	16. Byakuya tracing his S/O’s lips with his finger before giving them a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: 28. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
> 
> Written by my sister.

Byakuya was tracing your lips with his finger, as he gazed upon your gentle face, your eyes shut. Your back pressed more into the cold wall behind you, and you felt your face practically burning up as it turned several shades pinker. Byakuya couldn’t rip his eyes away from the soft lips before him, your body pinned between him and the wall. A quiet whine escaped your lips as he moved his finger over them once more. You wanted him to kiss you already dammit! Luckily for you, Byakuya had the same thought as you felt his lips finally press against yours.


	17. Makoto and his S/O sharing a kiss under an umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: 41. Kisses shared under an umbrella.
> 
> Written by my sister.

Makoto, despite being the Ultimate Lucky Student, seemed very unlucky most of the time. Today, he’d forgotten to bring an umbrella, which he regretted until he saw you walking up to him. Playfully rolling your eyes, you told him to get under your umbrella. Maybe his luck wasn’t so bad. 

As you two walked in the rain, he was almost zoned out entirely, you speaking of some thing or another. When you turned your head to look at him, he had a stupid absentminded smile on his face. 

“What’re you so happy about?” You asked him with a chuckle. 

He seemed to snap back into reality and just stared at you with the same happiness as before. 

“Oh nothing, just thinking of how lucky I am to have you.” He punctuated his sentence with a chased kiss to your lips. 

You felt a hundred degrees hotter despite the cold rain around you both as you looked up at him. 

“Hmm… Then it seems I was pretty unlucky, wasn’t I?” You joked. 

Makoto’s face lit up with his own blush as he stuttered. “H-hey! Not cool!”


	18. Mondo and his S/O accidentally brushing lips before kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: 4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
> 
> Written by my sister.

You and Mondo were joking and joshing around as you walked home from school, pushing each other back and forth and what not. 

“Haha, well least I don’t have corn for hair!” you said, reaching up and poking his pompadour. 

Mondo felt a slight blush form on his face as he took a step closer to you. Little did he know, you were stepping closer to him as well, and when you turned your head to properly face him, both your lips ended up meeting in the middle. Surprised by the accidental kiss, Mondo jumped back slightly, ending it abruptly. 

You were the first to regain your composure, seeing that your boyfriend was still caught up in the shock of it. You noticed the cute blush on his face and you smirked devilishly. Quickly, you moved back up to him, placing a quick, intentional kiss on his lips, which seemed to snap him out of his trance with a new wave of blush. 

You then giggled and turned heel, booking in down the street, “CAN’T CATCH ME!” you yelled through your laughter.

Mondo let out an embarrassed noise of sorts before running after you. “HEY GET BACK HERE!”


	19. Gundham comforting his shy fem crush while she cries

It pains Gundham’s dark heart to see you in tears. He finds you hiding in your cottage, not wanting to be near anybody. You don’t want them to see you cry. You timidly try to hide your face and you tell Gundham to go away, but he is insistent on staying with you. He wants to help you.

“You seem to require comfort and guidance.” Gundham says. “And I will provide these for you, during this time where you need them most.”

The two of you end up on your bed, you crying your eyes out while hiding your face in your knees. You feel like you’re a burden to him and that you shouldn’t be crying like this. You’re rambling on about how weak and terrible you feel. For a little while, Gundham listens, but there comes a point where he just interrupts your rambling entirely.

“You are not a burden to anyone, and especially not to me.” Gundham assures you. He gently pats your back for comfort. “You are no coward or mistake. You should never feel bad for displaying your true emotions. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, mortal. Your strength has the potential to rival my own.”

Tears still spill down your cheeks, but you raise your head from your knees, gazing up at Gundham. When you two lock eyes, he blushes a little bit, feeling his heart flutter. You’re so cute.

“T-T-Thank you, Gundham…” you’re able to bring yourself to smile a little.

“You are very welcome, mortal. I assure you, I will always be present when you require me. I only desire to help you.” Gundham’s reply is genuine.

After that, he asks if you’d like to talk about the problem more, but you shake your head and say you’d rather distract yourself and get your mind off of it. Thus, the two of you make a compromise.

Half an hour later, the two of you are laying on your stomachs, doting over the Dark Devas of Destruction. Gundham is telling you of their power and you’re smiling and nodding, occasionally asking questions when he says something that piques your interest.

He takes pure joy in every question you ask. It fills his heart with warmth and love to know you’re interested in his Devas. And your smile? It flusters him more than he’d like to admit, but he manages to refrain from blushing too much. You’re such a beautiful girl.

The two of you have a delightful time together, and he almost doesn’t want to leave. He never wants to leave your side. 

You make his heart want to burst. He really wants to confess to you, and knowing you’re appreciative of him, his hamsters, and his efforts to make you happy, only fuel this wish of his.


	20. Gundham’s S/O comforting him while he cries

Your heart absolutely shatters when you find your usually composed boyfriend, Gundham Tanaka, crying in his cottage. He’s sitting on his bed, staring down at nothing. You’re tackling the problem in almost an instant, dashing over to Gundham as your lips pull into a frown.

“Gundham? Gundham, are you alright?” your words are softly spoken as you sit next to him on the bed.

He shakes his head, his lips remaining closed. He’s frowning, and the sight of it only pains you further. You gingerly wrap your arms around him, pulling him into a soft, loving hug as you kiss one of his tears away. You only want to help him and comfort him.

As you’re giving him your gentle affections, he begins to spill his heart out to you. You’re surprised to hear that someone like Gundham is feeling unimportant and unwanted. The idea of it makes you grit your teeth, but hearing Gundham actually say it is even worse.

You shower Gundham in affection. While your arms remain gently curled around his midsection, you pepper his face in delicate kisses, effectively kissing his tears away. Every so often, you’ll pull back entirely and just stare at his face, telling him just how much you love him and how warm he makes your heart.

“Gundham, I want you to know that I love you very much, no matter what your flaws are. You’re not unimportant or unwanted. I’m so happy to have you and you make me so happy. You’re so important to me and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” you say to him.

Gundham throws his arms around you and hugs you tightly, almost immediately pressing his lips to yours in a rather sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. Nonetheless, you can feel the pure heart and emotion he puts into it, and it makes your cheeks burn with colour.

“I love you...” he quietly mumbles, once the kiss finally comes to an end.

“I love you, too.” you reply just as quietly, a small smile on your face.

You spend the rest of the night with him, making sure he’s okay and that he knows just how much you value him.


	21. Mondo’s S/O squeezing his cheeks and calling him cute

You and Mondo are sitting on the couch. Well, it’s more like _he’s_ sitting on the couch. _You’re_ just sitting in his lap, facing him with a smile. The two of you have been talking for a while, mostly just about your days, but there’s nothing wrong with that. His arms are around you and yours are around him.

In the middle of telling Mondo about your day, you crack a joke, making him laugh. He’s grinning and the sight of him being so happy makes your heart jump in your chest. You stare up at him with adoring eyes. He’s so cute! You want to tell him that, but how?

...Oh. Oh, you have an idea.

Smiling, you let go of Mondo and bring your hands up to either side of his face. Then you grab Mondo’s cheeks and give them a little, loving squeeze, giggling as you see Mondo’s face flush red. 

“You’re so cute!” inbetween giggles, you get your words out, only turning Mondo’s face a deeper shade of red.

“I- I- I-I- uh-” he’s stuttering and stammering, taken aback by your forwardness, but after a few moments, he manages to properly speak, his typically rough tone faltering a little. “I-I-I’m n-not cute!”

“Yes, you are!” you reply, bringing Mondo’s face closer to yours before planting a soft kiss on his nose.

Mondo is an absolute flustered mess.


End file.
